The After Party
by DragonRider96
Summary: Purely a smut story. The summary is inside. Not much plot involved. Very brutal, but consensual sex inside. Read at your own risk. Good luck!
1. Chapter 1

_Astrid has just finished her senior year at Berk High school. Now she's throwing the graduation party of the year in hopes of getting the attention of her crush, Snotlout Jorgenson. But when things don't go as planned she's forced to take matters into her own hands. That is until a certain someone shows back up to get his jacket, and discovers what she's been up to. He's more than happy to help with her frustration and give her the night of her life._

 _Warning this is not for the feint hearted. This will not be love sex, it will be hardcore fucking. That means slapping, name calling, face fucking, and all sorts of other things that might make people uncomfortable. If you don't like any of these things I suggest you stop reading. If you do enjoy these things, then I hope you enjoy this story._

She had finally graduated. Four long years of torture and torment had finally led her here. Before her parents left to go on their business trip they told her she could throw the biggest graduation party she wanted. And throw one she did. She invited everyone. From the cheerleader captain Heather, to Heather's boyfriend the president of their school math club Frank. Nerds and jocks alike set aside their differences knowing that there was no longer a reason for them to be against each other, and socialized, laughed and drank together. Almost everyone she knew growing up was here, including her target for the night. The star quarterback Snotlout Jorgenson.

Why his parents named him that was a mystery to her, but she didn't care about his name, just his looks. His chiseled chin and broad shoulders were more than enough to cause heat to pool between her legs every time she looked at him. Oh how she wanted to touch him, feel all those hard muscles press down against her. Feel his hard body bury itself within her. Tonight she was going to get in his pants and beg him to fuck her. She _needed_ it.

She wore what she hoped would get him to notice her. A light blue shirt that brought out her eyes. The shirt was a v neck so it showed off the plump c cup breasts that she had developed at the end of her junior year. She also made sure to wear a push up bra which gave her much more cleavage. Below the waist she wore a pair of short jean shorts that went down just above her mid thigh showing off her long legs and hugged her ass perfectly. She even tied her hair in a ponytail so both of her eyes showed instead of hiding one behind her bangs. If this didn't get his attention then nothing would.

The party wouldn't end fast enough. Fortunately once 2 am rolled around people began to start leaving, and soon it was just her and her Jorgenson. "Great party." He said as he walked out the door.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." She said.

He turned to face her. "So, what are your plans for college?" He asked.

"I'm going to UCLA in the fall." She answered. "You?"

"Ohio State."

"Oh. Well congratulations."

"You too." The moment quickly got awkward. "Well, again great party. I should go-"

"Wait!" Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside. "Who says it has to end now."

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"This may be the last time we see each other." She pulled him closer. "Let's make the most of it." She whispered before pulling his face towards her for a searing kiss. She crushed her body against his and began exploring what she could reach with her hands. One hand in particular made it to his waist and began to play with buckle on his belt.

Snotlout attempted to talk around her lips. "Astrid. What are you-"

But his question was cut short as she forced her tongue into his mouth and attempted to start a fight with his own. While one hand held his neck the other began to undo his belt buckle but before she could really do anything he placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her back separating their lips with a wet smack, but kept her at arm's length.

"What are you doing?" He asked sternly.

"Look Snotlout, I've been holding this in for years, but I may as well bring it out now before I embarrass myself any further. I like you."

"You what?"

"Since freshman year when I first laid eyes on you I've dreamt of sharing intimacy with you." She could feel tears welling in her eyes. "Please, this may be the last time we see each other. Let me have this." She managed to get close to him again and initiate another deep kiss, but he quickly pushed her away again.

"Astrid. I'm gay." He said.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm not into girls Astrid. I… I like Tony."

Astrid couldn't help it. She started laughing, hard. Her sides bursting with mirth. "Tony? Tony Thorston?" She laughed harder, but noticed his serious look and realized he meant it. "Oh… does he like you back?"

Snotlout nodded. "He does. We're both going to Ohio together in the fall."

Astrid nodded sadly. "Well if what you're telling me is true, then there's no chance of us hooking up is there."

"We can still be friends." He gave her a hopeful expression.

Astrid nodded. "I guess that's ok too." She hugged him and was glad he returned it.

"Good night Astrid." He stepped out of her house shutting the door behind him.

Astrid stomped her foot in frustration. Why didn't Snotlout come out of the closet sooner? It would have saved her the embarrassment of jumping him. She was just glad that she did it privately in her home and not in the school hallway. Nevertheless, she still had a problem. She had gotten herself worked up during the brief make out session that now her insides felt like they were on fire. She had to deal with this if she wanted to stay sane.

She ran upstairs and looked in her closet. Pulling some of her clothes aside to reveal a dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled her underwear aside to reveal a pink vibrator. She quickly ran back downstairs. She placed the vibrator on the coffee table close to her head, undid her pony tail, and laid down on the couch. If her parents were going to be gone for a few days she was going to take advantage and masturbate in the living room.

She pulled her shirt up to just below her chin and removed her bra. Using her left hand immediately grabbed her left breast. She began to grope it slowly. Squeezing it between her fingers, imagining it was Snotlout's rough hands that were doing this to her. She took the nipple between her thumb and index finger and squeezed it. She moaned feeling the heat between her legs intensify. She went back to groping and kept up that cycle of groping and then tweaking.

With her left hand busy her right hand began moving south. As it got closer to her center her legs spread apart to give it access. Quickly unbuckling her shorts her hand slipped beneath them, but stayed outside the underwear. She began to draw light circles around her clothed clit. She mewled softly. She imagined Snotlout was between her legs. She went from circling her clit to sliding her fingers along her slit. She could feel how wet she was through the thin fabric.

She must have been hornier than she realized because it wasn't long before she began to desperately grind into her hand. She began to furiously rub her clit, her wrist beginning to ache due to the effort she was putting into pleasuring herself, but it just felt too good to stop.

She did stop long enough to push her shorts and panties down to her ankles. She quickly kicked them off and spread her legs as far as she could. One was arched over the back of the couch while the other was slanted towards the ground. Her thighs were slick with both arousal and sweat.

She quickly got back to work rubbing herself hard and fast making herself wet enough for the vibrator. No longer able to stay quiet she moaned long and loud. The hands on her breast also moved down to her pussy and inserted itself. She gasped as she felt on hand rub her clit and the other move along her slick inner walls. She was almost ready. Just a bit more. She inserted her ring and middle finger. By this point she was so soaked that the couch was no doubt stained. She should have brought a towel. Oh well.

Inserting a third finger she moaned again. The moan quickly turned into short breaths as she could feel her orgasm approaching. Her rubbing got harder and the penetration deeper as her hips began to involuntarily rise from the couch. Her eyes widened and her tongue rolled out of her mouth to rest on her chin as her body began to seize. She was so soaked now that her pussy squelched every time her fingers penetrated her body.

She inserted a fourth and passed the point of no return. Her body began to shake as the heat within her belly became unbearable. _So close. So close_. She could feel drool running down her cheek as she lost all control of her functions. She was guided by instinct and nature now, and nature was telling her that she wanted, no, _needed to_ cum.

But she managed to gain control of her body long enough to grab her vibrator. She didn't want to cum with her hands, she wanted to cum with this. Quickly replacing her buried fingers with the device, she turned it on to its highest setting sending strong vibrations throughout her vaginal canal. Her back arched as her body was engulfed in pleasure. Bringing her pussy juice soaked fingers to her mouth she began to suck on them hard, shoving as many of them as she could into her tiny mouth.

Her hand became a pink blur beneath her as she fucked herself on the vibrator. Once she finished sucking the juice from her fingers her other hands joined its twin at the vibrator. Using both hands she brutally shoved the device as deep as it could go before pulling it all the way out and then pushing deep again. Suddenly she stopped. Her body twitched and a small amount of juice squirted out over the vibrator and onto the couch.

Suddenly a loud high pitch scream escaped her throat as she began to move once more. As fast as she could she fucked herself. Squeezing her eyes shut she squirted everywhere. It got on the couch, on her hands, on her thighs, on the floor, but she couldn't stop. The whole night she had been holding back, and now there was no stopping the dam, but she knew that this wasn't the worst of it. There was an itch _deep_ within her that the vibrator just couldn't reach. She wished she had a real cock to satisfy her, but unfortunately the one she wanted preferred other cocks, not the warm wetness of a slick pussy like hers.

Her hands moved faster and her body began shaking. _Come on, I can get there_. She began to furiously hump the air trying to get herself off on the device. Her juice went everywhere as she did. Once more her eyes widened as she squirted onto the couch, it still wasn't enough. Her body just couldn't be satisfied with a vibrator tonight. But if she was going to be alone all night, she had all the time she needed to try to find some form of release.

And so she continued stuffing herself trying to get the vibrator as deep into her body as she could, squirting her juices all over the living room and drooling all over herself. But this was starting to get out of hand. If she didn't attempt to stop now, there would be no stopping until she found release, no matter how long that took. But she couldn't stop, it just felt too good. The way to vibrations ran along her canal, running up her body sending pleasurable signals to her brain. Harder. Faster. Deeper. She squirted again, but it _still_ wasn't enough! So close. _SOOO CLOOOOOSE!"_

Suddenly she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She groaned in frustration. Who could that be at this hour? She turned off her toy and hid it within the couch cushions. She then pulled her shirt back down, not bothering to put her bra back on, and pulled her shorts back on not bothering with panties. The heat between her legs was still unbearable and as she walked to the door her shorts rubbed against her swollen clit almost causing her to stumble. Fortunately she made it to the door, but when she opened she was surprised to see who it was.

"Henry?" She asked confused.

"Hey Astrid."

Henry was the captain of the swim team. He had taken their school to the state championship three years in a row, and this past year had even won second in the nationals. Everyone had made fun of him throughout freshman year due to his short stature and skinny body, but when he returned for sophomore year he was without a doubt the tallest guy in school and one of the hottest. Astrid even admitted that he was second on her list after Snotlout.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She sounded out of breath and was no doubt red in the face, she just hoped he didn't notice.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I know it's late and you're probably trying to catch some sleep, but I left my jacket here. Is it cool if I run inside and grab it?"

"Hurry up." She was irritated that her orgasm was never reached, and now she was more sexually frustrated than ever because she couldn't pleasure herself at this very moment. She watched Henry walk through her house looking for his jacket. He walked through the dining room, then through the kitchen, and now he was heading towards the living room… wait the living room!

"What happened in here?" He asked.

Astrid's face turned redder than it already was. She quickly began looking for an excuse. Anything to say to get him to leave. "Busted pipe?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" He asked. She shrugged. Suddenly a loud clink came from the floor. Both of them looked down and Astrid's face became so red it was turning purple. Hiccup bent down and picked up the vibrator. "Were you-?"

Suddenly her face went from red with embarrassment to red with rage. "Maybe I was!" She snatched the device from his hands. "What business is that of yours?" She shouted.

Hiccup smirked before dropping his jacket to the floor and reaching for his belt. "I can tell you're frustrated Astrid. Why don't you let me help ease that tension." He undid his belt and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor revealing a sizable cock at half mast, and growing. He stepped out of them before grabbing her and flipping her around. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her when she felt him pressed against her ass.

His hands quickly rose to her shoulders before slowly inching down to her breasts. Taking them into his hands he began to massage them. Softly at first, but becoming rougher with every second. "You must be really horny." He whispered huskily into her ear. "You're nipples are so hard they could cut glass." He began to softly nibble on her lobe causing her to groan.

While one hand remained at her chest the other moved south, passed her unbuckled shorts, and into her private regions. He felt no hair above her pussy, good, he didn't like it when they had hair. It just got in the way. But that's not the only thing he noticed. "You're not wearing underwear."

By now she had lost control of her breathing and was just trying to stay on her feet. "So… So what?" She asked." Hiccup just smirked behind her before he began to draw slow circles around her clit. She had just done this to herself earlier, so why did it feel so much better when he did it to her?

"You're so wet." He groaned against her ear. "I bet you got a lot of guys throughout senior year with this body of yours." He stopped rubbing her clit and inserted his middle finger into her pussy, while the hand on her chest began playing with her nipples. While he was doing that she began to grind against his growing erection.

"Not really." She groaned as he inserted another finger. A mini orgasm racked her body as some of her juice squirted around his fingers.

"And why not?" he asked as he moved down to her neck and began to suck on the skin that connected her neck and shoulder.

"Because…" It was getting very hard to think straight with his hands all over body and his tongue heating up her skin.

"Because why?" He asked softly and inserted yet another finger.

"I… I've only ever had my eye on one person." Her eyes began to cross at how good she was feeling.

He stopped his licking, but continued with his ministrations. "Who?"

Why did he sound so serious? She swallowed thickly. "Snotlout."

His fingers stopped. He didn't speak. Astrid was worried that she had struck a nerve. She knew guys were sensitive about these kinds of things. What if he left her without finishing? She knew that the vibrator wasn't going to be enough after everything he just put her through.

She gasped as he roughly pulled his hand out of her pussy. He abruptly flipped her to face him. Before she could blink his mouth was over hers and he was roughly forcing his tongue into her mouth. His hands moved to her ass and pulled her closer to him. The kiss ended just as quickly as it began. "We can't have you thinking about another man while I'm inside you can we."

She had lost all train of thought. All she could think about was a way for him to kiss her like that again, but Henry didn't wait for an answer. Instead he roughly pulled her shirt over her head before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the back of the couch. He quickly got on his knees behind her and began to pull her shorts down. All she could do was lean forward and rest her hands on the back of the couch to hold herself up.

Once her shorts were around her ankles she stepped out of them and then she was completely naked in front of him. She wondered if she wasn't attractive to him, he didn't seem to have any complaints as he spread her ass cheeks revealing her winking asshole and swollen pussy lips. "By the end of the night I'm going to be the only man you think about." He inserted his tongue into her pussy, and got to work.

She groaned in response feeling his hot breath on her bare nether regions. She lifted herself up on her tippy toes to give better access to her pussy. "Oh my god…" It was all she could say as for the second time that night pleasure began to engulf her body once more. He inserted two fingers into her while his tongue went to work on her clit. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as finger fucked her.

He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, but she wasn't sure where he learned it from. Henry had always been sort of a social outcast, even when he was made captain of the swim team he still remained reclusive. Did he ever have a girlfriend? Or was he just a porn watcher and this was something he learned how to do watching some people fuck each other on the other side of a computer screen.

Her thoughts were cut off when he inserted another finger. She threw her head back in a loud gasp, her long hair tickling her lower back. She felt something between her ankles. Something kept bouncing back and forth between her feet. She looked down to see his cock standing parallel to the ground. Henry's actions were causing it to sway slightly. It tapped her ankles with a steady rhythm.

Realizing that she wasn't returning the favor, she slowly lifted her foot and began to rub the soul of her foot along the bottom of his shaft. Henry groaned into her pussy sending pleasure throughout her body and making her rub faster. For several minutes he continued to pleasure her while she tried to pleasure him, but it was getting difficult to stand and with her orgasm rapidly approaching she wasn't sure how long she could keep up what she was doing.

Unfortunately he didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. Continuing his actions with his tongue, he wrapped an arm around her thighs to hold her still and began to finger fuck her harder, while his tongue began to rapidly probe her clit. She was no longer able to stand on just one foot and had to plant both feet on the ground as her body began to convulse for the umpteenth time that night. Maybe now she would finally achieve a real orgasm.

She began to involuntarily grind into his face. Trying desperately to create more friction and get herself off. He wasn't doing anything to stop her, in fact he seemed to enjoy it. He groaned again, and that was more than enough for her. She began shaking as her walls clamped around his fingers. Her clit shook as juice squirted out of her all over the couch, the floor, and his face, but he didn't stop. His fingers kept pumping and tongue kept flicking helping her ride it out for as long as possible. The orgasm kept going, it went on for so long it hurt. Eventually she had to put her hands on his head and shove him away in order to get him to stop.

He landed flat on his back breathing hard. She turned and looked down at him. His cock was so swollen now that it looked like it was turning purple. She could see her juice on his lips, and like in a trance she quickly got down on the floor and kissed him. She crawled over him and wrapped the crook of her knee around his length, groaning at how warm it felt. She began licking around his chin and lips. She had always enjoyed the taste of herself, but why did she taste so much better on someone else's skin? Using her own tongue she pulled his into her mouth and sucked on it hard. Using her lips she attempted to squeeze on it like a sponge trying to get all her juice off of it.

She eventually released him with a wet smack and let his head fall back to the floor. He seemed dazed, but quickly shook his head and looked at her with a lust filled gaze. "You gonna return the favor?" He asked as he bucked into her. She quickly removed him from the crook of her knee and wrapped her hand around it. "No." He sat up, took off his shirt and with relative ease lifted her into the air and flipped her around until her face was in front of his cock, and her ass above his head. "Suck me off this way."

She was quick to comply, but she wanted to test the waters first. Slowly, she wrapped a hand around his swollen cock. It seemed to generate a heat the likes of which she had never felt before. It was mesmerizing the way it seemed to move in her hands. It twitched and suddenly something clear began to flow out of the hole at the tip and slowly slide down. She knew what it was and without thinking licked it up. This caused a groan to sound deep in his throat.

Feeling brave she quickly stuck her tongue out and began to probe the hole at the tip, circling it and lapping at it as more precum began to ooze out in greater amounts. She wanted to keep going, but felt a hand on the back of her head and was not so gently forced to engulf a third of him. "Enough play time." He growled. "Suck me properly."

She attempted to pull back so she could breathe, but felt something blocking her head. She tilted her head as best she could but all she could see was a barefoot. She realized that it was his calf muscle holding her down. The other leg remained on the ground, but this one was perpendicular to the floor, while the calf was wrapped around her head. "Breathe through your nose." He groaned feeling her cough and sputter around him.

Realizing that that was all she could do, she began to engulf more of him. Satisfied that she was finally doing something he removed his calf from her head. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her pussy to his face. When she felt him remove his calf she quickly lifted herself enough to where just the head was in her mouth and began to greedily suck in gulps of air.

Before he could wrap his leg around her neck again though she quickly took him deeper into her mouth. She swirled her tongue along his length, feeling every vain, feeling every pulse. She began to move her head up and down, making sure that her tongue drug against his head every time she reached the tip. Feeling bold she wrapped her arms around his thighs and began to pull herself down forcing herself to deep throat him. He was all too eager to thrust back. Soon she just let him keep thrusting. Keeping her arms wrapped around his thighs her hands began to softly squeeze and massage his aching testacles.

She had never seen a man's balls before. At least not in person and not this close. She rather enjoyed them. She found it fascinating that the entire blue print to life was within this sac of flesh beneath a man's penis. Speaking of penis she felt him bottom out in her throat, pushing his way past her gag reflex and soon she felt her nose press against his balls. She gagged and sputtered, coughing up more spit than she thought she could muster. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his tongue go deep into her pussy. She was feeling an odd mix of pain and pleasure from both ends of her body, but she was losing consciousness fast.

However before she blacked out he pulled his cock from her throat allowing her much needed air. Several strands of saliva connected her mouth to his throbbing cock. "Put me back in." He groaned. He began to thrust into the air, trying to find anything warm to fuck. Astrid suddenly had an idea. Lifting herself up slightly she allowed her breasts to fall out from under her. She rested them on his thighs and surrounded his length with her flesh. Her saliva was the perfect lubricant for her task as she began to slowly move them along his length forcing a sigh from him as he his wet cock was once again surrounded by warmth.

After several seconds she grew bolder and began to use her hands, rubbing her tits along his length in different directions, while the left went down the right went up and vice versa. More precum began to leak from the tip and she was all too eager to lap it up. As her tit fuck got harder she began to suck on the head, forcing more precum to escape him and land on her tongue.

Soon Henry began his thrusting once more. Astrid kept her breasts wrapped around his cock as best she could before wrapping her arms back around his thighs to play with his balls once more. He moaned low and long against her causing her to moan around him. His thrusts suddenly became rougher and faster. He seemed to be close. The twitching in his cock was getting harder, but suddenly he stopped. Keeping her head where it was, but using her eyes, she saw his thighs lift up. She knew what he was doing, but in this position, it's not like she could do anything to stop him.

Wrapping his calves around her head he began to thrust with wild abandon. His only goal to cum down Astrid's tight hot throat. With every lift of his calf muscles her head rose, only for it to be slammed back down. His hips rose with every calf slam, making sure he got as far as possible down her throat with each thrust. But with each thrust Astrid's vision became cloudier. She had to end it before she lost consciousness.

Keeping one hand squeezing and massaging his ball sac, the other moved further south. She was looking for something. She had read that men had their own g spot, but first she had to find his entrance. Henry wasn't even paying attention, he had stopped eating her out and was now just using his calf muscles to bring himself to completion. Suddenly she found what she was looking for. His ass hole. She quickly inserted her middle finger and pushed it in deep trying to find his pleasure center.

Henry stopped thrusting. Astrid was afraid she may have over stepped her boundaries. She knew some men didn't like their butt holes being touched. She began to lift her head up, but it was immediately pushed back down by his calves and he was thrusting much harder and faster than before. She mentally shrugged and kept looking. Where was it? Where was it? Ah ha! There it was! She pressed against his prostate gently and began to massage it. Thinking his thrusting couldn't get any harder or faster Astrid was proven wrong. He humped her face like a sex starved maniac. Astrid's eyes rolled back as she moaned around him, both out of pain and pleasure.

That moan pushed him over the edge. With a finger in his ass, her hand massaging his aching balls, her breasts wrapped snugly around his length, and his throbbing cock shoved down her throat he came. Hard. His calves crushed her head down as far as it would go and his arms around her back gripped her like a vice as he held her there, thrusting up into her throat. Like a hose that couldn't be turned off the first spurt shot out of him, down her throat and into her belly. Each spurt was harder than the last as he continued thrusting, making sure she took all of it. After the fourth spurt he began to slowly pull out of her throat. This caused her to begin to choke, but his calves kept her where he wanted her. As she choked cum was forced out through her nose as it spurted onto his balls. This only seemed to turn him on even more as he kept cumming. Soon he let her off his cock entirely but he still wasn't finished. He drenched her hair, her face, and her chest in his essence before finally calming down. Astrid looked at his still swollen length to see it pulse one more time releasing a small amount of sperm which slowly dripped down his cock. She slowly and deliberately licked it up.

Henry's grip on her loosened and soon he just let her go entirely. His legs and arms let go of her to sprawl out on the ground. His breathing was hard and his body drenched in sweat. It had been a long time since he had an orgasm like that. Usually after cumming that hard one was exhausted, but not him. He was intending for her to be screaming his name by the time he was finished. "Look at me." He commanded.

She did has instructed, turning her body to look at the source of the mess that was her on her face. Cum dripped down her forehead in long rivulets and forced her to keep her right eye shut and left eye squinted. She had a cum bubble in her nose that grew and shrank with each breathe she took, and cum was dripping from her chin and onto her breasts. God she looked hot covered in his cum, but he wasn't going to kiss her like that. "Go clean yourself up. Don't take too long though. We've only just begun." She nodded before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He smacked her ass as she walked away. The night was far from over. Oh yes, they were just getting started.

 _HA FOOLED YA! Wait you're still here? Well for those of you that are left and didn't leave right after reading the first few paragraphs, CONGRADULATIONS! You got to read the first part of the smut. For those of you that didn't… Well you're not here so I guess it wouldn't matter what I said. Though you did miss out on some good shit. lol._

 _Anyway Part 2 will be "cumming" soon. Be on the lookout for it! Till next time! Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back with another. Thanks to all the favs and follows on this new story. Reviews were also appreciated as well. Some news… I have another story in the works. Naturally it will be a smut story, but I'm going to add a lot more plot into it than just straight up sex, of course there's going to be that… a lot of that, but you get what I mean. Be on the lookout for it!_

 _Enjoy Part 2!_

It took about ten minutes for her to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she opened the door to exit she found him standing there, his cock at full attention ready for another round. He was on her like a hunter on prey kissing her and shoving his tongue down her throat. Having not fully recovered from their session in the living room she attempted to shove him away. But he was having none of it as his hands wrapped around her back and held her to him. He pushed her back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He kept pushing her back until they bumped into the sink. His hands then flew to her ass, groping and kneading the flesh causing her to moan around his slick probing tongue.

As good as this felt there was still something she had to know. And she had to know soon before his hands went to work on her again and caused her mind to go blank. Placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed him away. He gave her an annoyed look, but she asked anyway. "Where did you learn to do all this?"

"All what?" He asked.

His hands began to push and pull her cheeks apart making it hard for her to concentrate. "Don't… _Ha._ Don't play dumb with me. Where did you learn to fuck like you did out there? I've never seen you with a girlfriend during all four years of high school."

He stopped playing with her ass, allowing her body some relief. "You want the truth?" She nodded. "I've had many girlfriends, but they can't seem to handle the relationship once we move to the sexual part of it." He began to grope her ass again.

"Why?" She asked.

"They become frightened once they see what I'm like in the sex department. Besides you only one other person has survived more than one round with me."

"How many rounds can you go through?" She asked. She would most likely regret the answer, because after what she just went through in her living room, she wasn't sure how much her body could take either.

"My record is eight." He gave her rear end a light tap. "But we might break that record tonight." He leaned in close to her ear. "I've had my eye on you throughout high school." He whispered hotly making her shudder. "You've been the ultimate prize. I was hoping that I'd be able to get your attention tonight, but you seemed more interested in someone else, so I left early. Thank god I left my jacket here huh?" He leaned close to her ear and began to nibble on it.

"W-What did you do to these girlfriends that made them so afraid of you?"

He finally moved away from her ear to look her in the eye with a lustful gaze. "The same thing I'm going to do to you." He leaned closer. "And so much more."

Without warning his mouth was on hers moving with it in a fury of wild passion. As if they had a mind of their own her hands flew around his neck pulling him closer. Her eyes widened as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. He scooped her tongue up with his own and dragged it into his mouth. He began sucking on it, drinking the saliva her muscle created and giving his own back in return.

His erection had folded up between them and was now being held in the warm vice that was their bellies. She groaned feeling him pulse against her skin, and his wet tongue slither further down her throat. He began to move his body, grinding his aching cock between the silkiness of her skin and the roughness of his own. She felt him twitch before feeling a small drop of precum roll down her tummy. He removed his tongue from her throat, giving her a chance to breathe. Both of their tongues were out in the open, a thin strand of saliva keeping them connected. Her gasps were light as she got her breathing back under control.

His hands flew to her breasts as he began to roughly grope them. "You still thinking about you're gay crush?" He whispered hotly. She had her eyes scrunched closed as a mini orgasm racked her body. She didn't answer, more focused on pleasure than forming coherent sentences. He smirked knowing full well what she was thinking about. But he wasn't going to give it to her yet, he wanted to have a little more fun first. He lifted a breast to his mouth sucking long and hard on her nipple. Using his teeth he began to roughly nibble and pull on the bud. Like a baby enjoying nourishment he sucked, bobbing his head pushing and pulling the milky flesh away from her body. Astrid's eyes glazed over as her chest was manhandled. But she could only take so much, and it was beginning to hurt.

"Not…" She moaned. "Not so _mmph_!" Her sentence was cut short as he forced her other breast into her mouth making her suck on it. Making sure she didn't remove it he kept his hand on her, forcing it to stay in her mouth

"No talking." He growled. Before taking the nipple back into his mouth to nibble on some more. Trapped between his body and the bathroom counter she had no choice. She sucked on her nipple.

By this point Henry had begun to grind against her body creating delicious friction against her silky skin for his aching member. With each grind he moved his body lower. Using the one free hand he had he reached between them, but made sure she stayed close enough for his cock to continue sliding against her. She was so aroused it didn't take long for him to find his target. Her swollen clit was protruding several centimeters out from under her giving him plenty of it to play with. The moment his finger touched her clit juice squirted out of her soaking his hand.

He lifted his mouth from her nipple. "Does man handling turn you on?" He asked. He inserted a finger into her soaked slit.

 _"_ _Mmmm."_ Was all she could say with her mouth full of her own boob. He smirked before roughly taking her other nipple back between his teeth and inserting another finger into her. If he hadn't been holding her up she was sure she wouldn't be able to stand. By now his cock had been drug low enough that she could feel its underside rubbing up and down against clit.

She groaned around her nipple at the feeling of a bare cock touching her soaked nether regions. She could feel _everything._ Every pulse, every twitch, and all the delicious veins beneath it. He removed his fingers from her pussy and moved the hand back around her body to grope her ass. Using her ass cheeks like a handle he began to move her against to him to help speed up his grinding. She groaned around her nipple as he began to grind harder, his dick rubbing up and down her clit creating wet squelching noises between their sweaty bodies.

He pushed her tit deeper into her mouth before roughly pulling it out. It left her mouth with a _pop_ before falling back against her chest. The hand then joined its twin on her rear end and helped move her body against him. His sucking on her boob increased, almost like he was trying to pull her nipple out of her chest. Just when she thought he would do just that, he released it and let the worn out breast fall back against her body with a _plop._ He left the bud there wet swollen and glistening with saliva. She pulled him close and began returning his thrusts desperately creating more friction between their hot sweaty bodies.

"You feel that?" He whispered hotly into her ear before slowly dragging his tongue along her lobe.

Her eyes crossed as another mini orgasm racked her body. Unable to form coherent sentences all she could grunt out was a guttural "Yes."

"What do you feel?" He began to nibble on her ear.

"Cock." She grunted. "Thick…" She felt him twitch. " _Cum!"_ Her body went into over drive as she felt an orgasm approaching. She drug her body against him trying to get herself off with the deliciously moving throbbing meat between their bodies that was pressed so snugly against her clitoris. She was close. So close she could taste it. Almost there. _Almost there. ALMOST THERE!_ "I'm… I'm cumming!" Her eyes scrunched shut as her mind began to go blank.

Or at least it did for a few measly seconds. The raging inferno that was about to erupt within her rapidly died back down to a low flame that left her loins aching. He had pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to see him standing there smirking at her. "Why did you stop?" She whined.

"I don't want to cum yet." He said as he reached down and began to lightly stroke himself. Astrid watched as he did. Hypnotized by the way his hand moved slowly and fluidly across his veiny cock. The only thing that kept her body connected to it was the thin strand of pre cum that stretched from the purple head of his cock and clung to the skin beneath her naval. She reached down and twirled the pre cum around her index finger. She brought it up to eye level to inspect it, pressing her finger and thumb together feeling it squish between them before pulling them apart and watching the pre cum string back out.

While she did that he continued to stroke himself, more pre cum dripping from his head and leaking onto her toes. After a few seconds she sucked on her finger, moaning at the taste of his essence. "You ready to suck me off again?" He asked. She nodded eagerly. He smirked at the way the whore in her was beginning to show. "Good. Then sit down."

She followed his instructions and sat down on the floor, goose bumps rising on her ass and legs as they came in contact with the cold tile. Once again she found herself at eye level with his member, and once again she was mesmerized. Pre cum was leaking out of him at a steady flow, stringing his head and the floor together. Without even thinking she disrupted the flow between floor and cock head with her tongue, letting his pre cum flow into her mouth. He groaned at the sight. Teasingly slowly she dragged her tongue from his balls to his head, licking up the pre cum that was fresh and still warm from his cum hole.

Suddenly without warning he shoved himself into her mouth. "Lean back." He commanded with a strained voice. She didn't have much choice as he leaned over her forcing her body back until she was stopped by the counter behind her. While she was forced to stop he kept going, her coughing and choking music to his ears as his cock slithered deeper and deeper down her throat. Finally he stopped when he felt her nose press against his pelvis.

He didn't want to move, the constriction of her throat and her sputtering sending pleasurable tingles up his spine. He leaned over the counter his belly resting on it while his hands flew to the sides of it and white knuckled them. He rested his cheek against the faucet on the sink and began to steadily hump her face, barely pulling out half an inch of his cock before forcing it back down her throat. Her hands flew to his thighs attempting to push him off, but he moved his body forward and pressed his thighs against the counter on either side of her head trapping them there as well. He then pressed his shins against her thighs and shuffled forwards spreading his legs and pushing her thighs outward exposing her pussy.

Just like what had happened out in the living room she found herself trapped and the only thing she could do was suck him until he let her go. Henry was in pure bliss. Fully in control he made sure that his cock stayed shoved down her gullet. He couldn't tell if she was suffocating from lack of oxygen or not, and frankly he didn't care. All he cared about was trying to shove more of his cock down her throat. The noises she was making were music to his ears. The symphony of ' _guh guh guh'_ would have been more than enough to make him cum, but he had trained himself to hold on in certain situations. He knew that the longer an orgasm was delayed, the stronger and better feeling it would bring when achieved. So he held on. Both mentally and physically.

She had managed to free her hands at some point, but he didn't seem to notice or care, more focused on his own pleasure than her discomfort. This was her chance to get him off her, but she just couldn't do it. As if some other worldly force had taken control of her she found herself putting her hands back on his thighs, but not to push him off. She began to slowly stroke the sides of them, sending tingles down his legs. He lifted himself up on his tip toes creating a steeper angle forcing her to swallow even more of him and increased his hump speed.

" _Uhhh Astrid._ " He sounded strained and almost in pain, but she knew that wasn't the case. "Play with my balls." He spread his legs wider allowing his testacles to hang freely. They swung steadily back in forth lightly tapping her chin with each thrust. Lifting her left hand between his spread legs she grabbed his balls. This caused him to involuntarily hump harder. He still made sure that his cock never left her throat. " _Juuuust like that_." He could feel himself drooling onto the faucet as more pleasure moved throughout his body.

While her left hand was busy pleasuring him, her right moved down to her own pleasure center. She began to slowly but steadily rub her clit in circular motions. She groaned around him as she began to feel pleasure, which he answered with his own groan and several particularly slow hard rough thrusts. He soon returned to a normal humping pace. " _Squeeze them_." He groaned. " _Please_." She did as instructed squeezing his sperm filled sac as hard as hard she could without damaging it. As she did this the hand at her clit sped up, steadily becoming a blur as she furiously rubbed herself.

Henry had been at this for almost five minutes now, and the effort for her to breathe was getting tougher by the second. Just like in her living room she had to find a way for him to finish so she could finally breathe normally again. But how? The answer was obvious, she just had to massage his g spot again. She cupped his balls in the palm of her hand before lifting that hand up into the crack of his butt. It didn't take her long to find his entrance, but instead of inserting one finer, she inserted two. His balls were being deliciously squeezed between her palm and his own ass, as she used her fingers in his hole like a handle, pushing and pulling her hand back and forth fondling them while penetrating him.

Henry had no words to describe the pleasure he was feeling. Staying leaned over the counter, his hands went from white knuckling the counter sides, to gripping the sides of Astrid's head. He was no longer humping her, no, now he was face fucking her. His dick was a blur as he roughly entered and exited her mouth. Saliva was flung everywhere as he thrust with wild fury and abandon, keeping her head locked in its position by his death grip on it. His face fucking allowed the hand that was between his legs to speed up as well, increasing the depth of her penetration.

The hand that was furiously rubbing her clit moved down south before stuffing three fingers into her soaked depths. She finger fucked herself almost as hard as his cock fucked her face. Squelches could be heard from both her mouth and her pussy as more saliva and pussy juice was strewn across the room. She could feel an orgasm approaching, but she wanted him to cum first. She deepened his penetration squishing his balls even harder between her palm and his ass.

Then he said something that she had never heard a man say. " _Deeper."_ She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she soon figured it out when he continued " _Push them in deeper_."

This was the first time she'd ever heard a man beg for penetration. She figured that was normally the role of the woman, since she was the one that had the fuck hole. Nevertheless she found his begging to be the biggest turn on ever. Even though she wanted him to cum first, it just wasn't going to happen as his begging pushed her over the edge.

" _MMMMMMPH!"_ She screamed around him as she squirted. Her hand exited her pussy and rubbed her clit furiously, lighting the spark within her body that ignited the fires of her orgasm. She came harder than she had ever cum in her life, her juices squirted out in all directions, left, right, down, and up. It covered her thighs, it covered the floor, it covered the walls, somehow it even flew high enough to get on the hand that was still fondling his balls and penetrating his ass.

Suddenly he stood up and pulled himself all the way out of her mouth. Her hand was pulled out of his ass and it fell to her side. She looked up at him innocently, strings of saliva keeping her connected to him and pre cum dripping down her chin. He wasn't looking at her though. He was leaning his head back as he stroked himself. She looked at his cock head, once again hypnotized at the sight of a man pleasuring himself. She saw it twitch before a white pearl appeared at the head. She couldn't tell if it was pre cum, or he was beginning to cum. It must have been the latter because he stopped stroking himself and white knuckled his base, making sure that the cum wasn't forced out of him, prolonging his orgasm.

She watched the bead of cum roll down his head, along his base, and down his balls before stringing down to the floor. Sticking out her tongue she leaned forward and licked her way up his throbbing cock. Dragging it along the _slowly_ from base to tip trying to draw trying to draw at least one more drop out of him, but he gripped his base harder, determined not to cum till he was ready. He looked down at her. "I've already cum down your throat once tonight." He began to stroke himself. "I think it's time I cum a different way." He folded himself up against his belly before moving forward and resting his cock against her face. With the underside of it resting against her nose he began to move up and down. "Tell me Astrid." He stopped grinding his cock against her face and began to lightly slap her cheeks with it. "Have you ever dreamed of having your very own?"

She looked up at him confused. "My very own what?"

He gave an annoyed sigh. "This." He tapped her cheeks harder. To emphasize his point he slapped her cheeks between words. "Your." _Tap._ "Very." _Tap_. "Own." _Tap_. "Cock." _Tap._

She hadn't. She wasn't even sure how she could get her very own cock. At least not without surgery. What was he planning? "Not really." She answered.

He stopped slapping her face with his erection and stepped back away from her. He was no longer stroking himself and instead folded his arms across his chest letting his pre cum drooling cock stand proudly at attention in front of her face. "Do you want one?"

She began to play with herself. One hand fondling her chest while the other began playing with her clit. "How?"

Henry's eyes darkened with lust. "Get up." He commanded. He didn't give her a chance to stand on her own, instead bending down and grabbing her forearms to pull her up. He then roughly flipped her around and pulled her back to his chest. He turned them towards the body mirror that was located on the opposite wall from the sink.

One hand flew to her thigh while the other gripped her chin and forced her to look at the mirror. "Squeezed your thighs together." He whispered. She did as instructed. "Now watch."

Her eyes were drawn to her privates. She felt a slight pressure behind her, followed by something hard and warm sliding against her slit being forced between her legs. Her eyes widened when she saw his cock head poke out from between her thighs. He kept pushing until she felt his waist against her ass. His cock was protruding several inches out from her thigh gap.

"What do you see?" He whispered hotly against her ear.

Her hand moved down to his protruding length and grabbed what it could. "I… I have a cock." He began to move back, his erection disappeared between her legs dragging _antagonizing slowly_ along her entrance.

"How does it feel?" Continuing his snail's pace he began to move forward once more.

Just like when he was rubbing against her earlier, she felt _everything._ Every twitch, every pulse, and of course every _delicious_ vein drag across her sensitive snatch. She groaned letting her eyes fall shut at the intense feeling.

"Open your eyes." He commanded. "You're going to watch this." He removed his hand from her chin and moved it to her thigh. With both hands now on her thighs he could push them together making her thigh gap even smaller providing greater friction for them. He began to speed up, his pelvis slapping wetly against her ass. With nothing around her to hold onto her hands flew to his forearms. She grabbed them and held on for dear life. "Watch _your_ cock cum."

How could she not? Her eyes were glued to the sight of his cock disappearing between her legs, only for the cum drooling head to reappear once more. The sight was so erotic that she couldn't stop the mini orgasm that ran through her. The juices she released provided even more lubricant between her legs for _her_ cock.

Finding a steady rhythm he rested his head on her shoulder. "You like that don't you?" He whispered. "Having your very own cock?"

" _Yes."_ She grunted out.

"What do you like?" He began to sucking on her pulse point.

With him grinding himself against her pussy and now sucking on her neck she was having trouble forming words. She was so drunk on pleasure all she could get out was a guttural " _Cock."_

He sucked harder, almost as hard as he did on her breast earlier. He released her neck with a _pop_ leaving a dark purple hickey. "Be more specific." He began nibbling on her ear and sped up his thrusting.

She tried to form a coherent sentence. "I- _ha-_ I feel _everything!"_ She began grinding back against him, sliding forward while he went back and vice versa. This increased her pleasure tenfold as she released more juice for him to grind even faster.

" _Astrid."_ He groaned against her. He was nearing his end. After withholding his orgasm twice he knew that he probably saved up a good amount of cum in his balls. Now he was going to release it all over her mirror. He rested his cheek on her shoulder and moved his arms from her thighs to her belly. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him and began to thrust faster.

With his arms wrapped around her she could no longer grind against him. She could feel his heavy breathing on her neck. She knew he was close to orgasm, but with no way of helping him get there she just went along for the pleasurable ride. She could tell how aroused he was at this point because every time _her_ cock head poked out from between her thighs pre cum flew out of it and onto the mirror. Not all made it to the mirror though. _Her_ cock was drooling so much of it that it was also dripping onto the floor in gooey strings creating a puddle at her feet. If this much was being released now, then how much would _come_ out when he climaxed?

He gave a strained groan. " _Watch."_

His grip on her tightened and his thrusting increased as he brought himself to cum. "I am." She grunted back. She could feel him drooling on her shoulder, but was too high on pleasure to care.

" _Your cock is gonna cum soon."_ He pulled her against him, squishing their bodies together as hard as he could.

"Please!" She could feel one particular vein beginning to grind against her clit. "Make _my cock cum!"_ She pushed herself over the edge saying those words. Another orgasm racked her body causing her to squish her thighs together and squirt all over the mirror, nearly obstructing her view of _her_ cock.

His breathing became erratic as he thrust between her thighs faster. " _Are you watching?"_ He moaned against her neck.

 _"_ Yes!" She shouted.

" _Watch!" He strained._

"I am!" She grunted.

" _Watch your cock…"_ He thrust with wild abandon, their bodies slapping together loudly and erratically as he neared completion.

"I'm watching!"

He finally lifted his head from her shoulder to look into the mirror. His eyes went to her face, red and sweaty from the intense sex they were having. Her tongue was resting on her chin as she drooled, no doubt aroused by the sight of having _her_ very own cock disappear and reappear between her legs. Their eyes met and he lost it. " _CUM!"_

With a roar he thrust forward. She felt the pulsing in his cock, feeling the sperm being forced up his urethra before exploding out of his cum hole. He came harder than he ever had in his life. His cum exited his body and shot through the air onto the mirror. Their reflections soon disappeared behind a white wet curtain of sperm, but he kept going. Still cumming he pulled his cock back between her thighs coating her pussy and inner thighs in his essence. He pulled himself all the way out and stepped back from her. He stroked himself forcing more cum out of his cock and onto her ass and lower back. After several long minutes he finally calmed down.

He backed away from her and leaned on the counter breathing hard. She turned around to look at him. His chest was heaving as he tried getting his breathing back under control. Her eyes travelled south to his cock which was still cumming. Small spurts exiting his body as he continued twitching and leaking onto the floor. She greedily got on her knees and sucked him off. He moaned as he was once again surrounded by the moistness of her mouth. She forced the last of his cum out of his urethra and into her mouth. She swallowed it, licking her lips as she did. She put him in her mouth one more time, taking it all the way to the base before pulling back and sucking on the head hard before releasing it with a _pop._

She looked up at him and smiled, but he didn't return it. "Come here." He commanded.

She stood up to his level and was immediately pulled into a searing kiss. She was all too eager to return it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer. This time she was the one to shove her tongue down his throat. As their tongues wrestled than hands went to work on their bodies.

His hands moved back to her breasts, once again groping and squeezing them. Her hands moved up and down his back feeling the lean muscles that years of swimming brought. But as she was feeling him up she felt something poking her inner thigh.

Releasing his tongue with a wet _smack_ she looked down to see his cock springing to life again. "Jeez. How long can you keep this up?"

"I thought I told you my record was eight." Keeping his left hand at her breast, he moved his right hand down to her clit rubbing it in little circles. "Besides, I haven't had the chance to fuck you properly yet." Her pussy twitched at those words. He leaned forward. "Admit it," he whispered into her ear, "you like that idea." She groaned as he inserted a finger into her. "Feel how wet you are at the mere mention of my _hard throbbing_ _cock_ splitting your _tight little pussy_ wide open." He inserted two more fingers. Her knees buckled, as she squirted _even_ more juice out of her pussy. He managed to prevent her from falling to the floor. "Come on." She squealed as he gripped her waist and lifted her over his shoulder before heading back to the living room.

"What are we doing?" She asked. Both excited and nervous for the answer. He didn't give an answer.

When they made it to the living room he flung her onto the couch. He positioned her to where he she was lying upside down, with her legs arching over the back of the sofa, while her head hung over the edge of it. She then got a complete upside down view of his cock.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asked.

This time he did answer. "You're going to suck me off again." He stated bluntly. "And then…" He placed a hand on her pussy causing her to involuntarily spread her legs. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs anymore."

 _Hope you enjoyed! Some news not mentioned at the start! Chapter one is going to be rewritten and edited. I will most likely do that before making Part 3 to this._

 _Karate Kola- Yeah I understand. I cringe at the idea of them being together too. Hopefully the sex can help take your mind off the disgusting thought._

 _Osito1r- Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it!_

 _UnbreakableWarrior- Glad you enjoyed it!_

 _WaterMelon 713- Your wish is my command! Lol_


End file.
